Overture
by like a criminal
Summary: A slightly fluffy MerDer New Year's oneshot. And Happy New Year everyone!


**Note: So I was screwing around all day, and wrote this just for fun. It's not to fluffy, not too angsty, and nothing crucial in the MerDer world happens, but I still like it…**

Every once in awhile, Derek does things, little things, that remind Meredith he's from New York. This New Year's Eve is no different. They both work late shifts, past midnight, spending their bridge into the New Year with patients, and surgeries, and general hospital busy work. Derek manages to whisk her into a supply closet at around 12:05 to grace her lips with a much-needed New Year's kiss. "Happy New Year," he murmurs his eyes dark and heavy-lidded, and she throws her arms around his neck to kiss him again.

An hour later, they are finished for the day. Sometime during the evening, snow (uncharacteristic for Seattle in January) had started to not only fall, but also accumulate, and they make their way across the quiet parking lot shivering, their shoes crunching the white powder the only sound in the air. They slide into Derek's car, and Meredith sees the first sign of Manhattan of the evening in the form of the black leather gloves that stretch across his fingers as he turns the steering wheel. She smirks, and settles into the heated seats with her eyes closed.

One of Derek's gloved hands reaches out and rests on her knee, and she places hers on top of his, lacing their fingers together. "Sleepy?" he questions and she nods silently in response. He gently squeezes her hand in his, "That's ok."

Meredith's breathing slows as she listens to the humming of the engine, and the shifting of the gears with every turn they take. The snow falls in thicker, heavier flakes as they move out of the city and closer to Derek's land. She opens her eyes, and presses her nose against the cool glass of the window to watch the winter scenery. "Are you ok driving through this?" she quietly wonders and Derek gives a half-laugh behind her.

"Mm. You're forgetting I'm from the northeast. I drove to my grandmother's house in Vermont every winter," he tells her, self-assuredly and Meredith smiles, and rolls her eyes at his cockiness. It's the New York in him again.

By the time they reach the trailer, there is almost a foot of snow around them. Meredith steps out of the car and her leg sinks into a snow bank. She slams the door shut and giggles, trudging through the wetness with giant steps to the safe warmth of Derek's home. They take off their winter wear, still silent, and Meredith goes into the bedroom to find a pair of Derek's sweatpants to replace her jeans, while he slips off into the kitchen area. Meredith leaves the bedroom in a pair of fleece pants, and finds Derek fussing in the fridge. He emerges with a bottle of champagne and the hint of a grin decorating his features.

"I can't find the champagne flutes," he apologizes, and Meredith finds herself giggling again. "So, we can – I don't know… we can drink it out of glasses?" She shrugs. "Addison likes –" he stops himself and Meredith bites her lip, "Um, they didn't have any Veuve Clicquot at the store, and that's what I … usually have on New Year's, but I hope this is ok?" Meredith smiles, and nods, and leans in the doorway while Derek twists the wrapping off the bottle and pops the cork. He continues speaking, turning his body to look in the cabinet for something clean to drink out of. "I don't know what you usually do for New Year's, but back in – back in New York," Derek takes a deep breath, "There was usually like, some gala to attend and I would run away to the hospital so I wouldn't have to go with Addi – with her. And last year was basically the same. But that's um…" He trails off and Meredith walks up behind him, placing her hands on his tense shoulders and rubbing them. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that this is so out of routine for me and I'm nervous," he admits.

"It's okay Derek," she wraps her arms around his waist and he shuts the cabinet, placing two mugs on the counter. Meredith pushes the cups away and Derek turns around in her arms. "Derek I don't need a Manhattan New Year's," she smiles and rises on her feet to press her lips against his; she buries her face in his neck and inhales deeply. "I just need you for New Year's, that's enough." She pauses before adding, "Hell, we can drink the champagne out of the bottle." She laughs and it's infectious, because Derek starts laughing too. Meredith steps back and takes the champagne bottle from the countertop, pressing her lips against the top and holding it up for a large sip. She holds it against Derek's lips and waits for him to accept her offering. Derek smirks, before taking the bottle from her, and she grabs it back. "See? We don't need to be all New York and classy, Seattle and trashy – it works fine." Meredith hooks her free hand into one of the belt loops on Derek's jeans and pulls him towards the bedroom with her. "We can sit in the bed and watch reruns of the ball dropping in Times Square," she jumps onto the bed, bottle still in hand, and pats the space next to her, waiting expectantly for Derek to fill it.

He does, lying so that his body faces hers. Meredith rests her back against the headboard and runs her fingers through Derek's thick hair. They pass the bottle back and forth for some time before Meredith breaks the silence. "You don't have to try so hard with me you know," she begins. "I don't even know what you did in New York to begin with, so it's not like I'm going to be comparing how you act with me to how you act with her or anything."

"I know that," Derek sighs. "I just – I just can't help it." Meredith passes him the champagne, and he sits up to take a final sip before setting it down on the nightstand. "I worry about you, I can't help it. I feel like I messed up the holidays so bad last year that I just want everything to be perfect for you this year, and I guess my concept of perfect is flawed."

"I don't need perfect Derek," Meredith insists. "I said it before."

He sighs again. "I know, I know." He turns to face her, "Maybe we should make… resolutions?"

Meredith snorts, "What kind of resolutions?" She runs her index finger down the side of his face.

"New Year's resolutions, silly," a grin lights spreads across his features, lighting up his eyes. "But only for ourselves, like… I'll resolve to not _try_ to make your life perfect." He pauses before adding, "But if it just happens by default, it means that I wasn't trying and I'm just that special."

Meredith pushes his face and laughs, "Oh, _you_."

"So what's yours?" he rises on his knees and crawls between her legs, pulling her by the hips up into his lap.

"I'm going to worry less," she states matter-of-factly. "About us, and about my mother, and about everyone else, I resolve to be more relaxed, less stressed out."

"Worrying? You never worry," Derek's voice is dripping with sarcasm and Meredith feigns a glare at him before kissing him softly.

"And for that I'm going to try to get better at my knitting," she says, before laughing again.

"You're effectively resolving to have less sex," his voice has the hint of a whine which only makes Meredith laugh harder. "Well, I resolve to have _more_ sex."

"You can't do it without me you know," she points out and Derek gives her a smug smile.

"I can be very convincing," he nearly growls, his hot breath curling around her ear. He tightens his hold on her and pushes her down, effectively pinning her to the bed with his body. He smirks when her body responds quickly to his touch, her hips grinding up into his and her tongue sneaks out to run across her lips. She tilts her head up so that their mouths meet and kisses him forcefully, her hands reaching between his sweater and his jeans. "See? Only two hours into the New Year and you're already thinking about breaking your resolution."

"You were taking advantage," Meredith groans. "You tried to get me drunk off champagne and then take advantage." Despite her pleas, she moves to kiss him again and he readily reciprocates her actions. They pause, catching their breath, "I'm trying to make sure that you don't fail at your own resolution," Meredith quips, breathless, and he laughs in return.

He presses his lips against her neck, and then speaks. "Well, you can help me with my resolution all night." Meredith giggles. "And then, in the morning we can work on it again," his lips dance up her neck, and across her jaw line, heading for her lips, "And again, and again, and again," he repeats, and then kisses her softly. "Maybe we can take a break for banana pancakes… or sledding."

"Sex and pancakes, yes," he interrupts her with another kiss. "Sledding, I haven't been sledding since I was five years old Derek!"

"Well it's never too late to try," he looks at Meredith with eyes that are dark and full of mischief. "And if it doesn't work out we can just have sex in the snow."

Meredith bites her bottom lip to hold back a smile, "You're just imagining all kinds of ways of getting into my pants Derek Shepherd."

Derek's eyes twinkle. "I'm thinking about your health Meredith! Sex in the snow is good for your brain, you didn't learn that in medical school?"

"No, because I'm not a pervert!" She exclaims and pushes lightly against his chest.

"Well, as the premier neurosurgeon in the country," Derek begins, and leans in to nip her ear lobe with his teeth, "I think you should trust my opinion Dr. Grey. Besides, would I lie to you?"

"Yes!" Meredith cannot stop herself from smiling and laughing at him anymore. "Yes, you would lie to me, or you would tell me only half the truth. It's not like you haven't done it before!"

Derek pulls his lips from her skin, and props himself up so that he is looking into her eyes. When he speaks, his tone is surprisingly serious and Meredith's laughter catches in her throat, "I'm going to help you with your resolution to worry less with one of my own." He presses his lips against hers once more and breathes his words against her mouth, "This year I'm going to make you trust me again."


End file.
